


When a God worships a Mortal

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: On this day, many years prior, Kazuichi was born into this realm and to celebrate this special occasion, Gundham shows his lover just how much he worships him.





	When a God worships a Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> A happy birthday to our beloved best boy ♥  
> May we all celebrate it with mandatory smut ;)

The sun has already sunken beneath the endless horizon and has given its last drop of light, leaving only the moon to shine down onto the mortal realm, gifting the world with its silver glow and watching over every mortal that roamed through the undisturbed night.

Gundham carried his lover Kazuichi in his arms, as the floor itself was not worthy enough to be walked upon by the pink haired mortal, and he made his way into their bedroom while sharing sensual kisses between them. He did not bother with turning on the lights, as candles were already burning gently in the room and were giving them light in a flickering dance.

Setting Kazuichi onto the soft mattress, Gundham knelt in front of his dark consort and began gazing upon him in the dimly lit room. The candles did not give much light, yet they still managed to illuminate his every feature in the utmost perfect way, making him shine like the ethereal being that he truly was. Gently taking Kazuichi's left hand into his, Gundham gave a chaste kiss onto the back of it, before he kissed every finger gently one by one and ended by the golden band that decorated his finger and stood as proof of the everlasting bond that they shared.

“You are the most magnificent being that I have ever laid my eyes upon, my paramour.” Gundham whispered onto the skin, as he kissed the palm of Kazuichi's hand, feeling the rough and calloused skin against his lips.

An amused chuckle left his consort's lips and he looked at the man kneeling before him. “You're only saying that, because it's my birthday.”

“While it is true that this special date is the reason for me admitting to it,” Gundham kissed a small scar that adorned the skin at the base of Kazuichi's thumb, “I am still speaking the truth, as you are truly divine and am I constantly pulled in by your spell that has me enchanted.”

Hearing these truthful words made Kazuichi fluster and he averted his eyes. However the same chuckle as before was still evident in his voice, “I can never say it enough, you're such a sap sometimes.”

“And I will always remind you, that I am aware that you adore this part of me.” Gundham kissed the hand one last time before letting it go, while Kazuichi only rolled his eyes in amusement at their always present teasing of each other. Carefully taking the mortal's foot into his hands, Gundham looked up towards him, “May I?”

“If ya want.” his paramour replied and kept his eyes on his lover with anticipation at what was to come.

Slowly Gundham pulled off the fabric covering Kazuichi's foot and gently kissed the skin, like how a simple servant would treat a ruler to whom he was loyal to. The act of submissiveness made Kazuichi hum with content, watching how his lover slowly kissed up his foot, towards his lower leg, pushing the fabric of his trousers out of the way with his hands and touching the skin while doing so. When Gundham reached a point where he wasn't able to go any further up with his ministrations, he moved to the other foot and did the same like before. While he kissed every part of the skin that he could reach at this given moment, his lips touched a part of Kazuichi's shin that made him tense up ever so slightly and gently bite his lip, indicating that he was particularly sensitive at this point of his body. This was the first time that Gundham had noticed this, so he was inclined to test this phenomenon out. He kissed this part again, making Kazuichi's leg give the slightest twitch and his dark consort closed his eyes for a moment. To take it further, Gundham let his tongue slide over the sensitive skin and Kazuichi gave a sound that was a mixture between a silent laugh and a low moan, all hidden behind a hum. To unlock more of these enchanting sounds, Gundham continued his ministrations, kissing, licking and gently biting the skin, each emitting a different reaction from his paramour.

 

After he deemed that he had paid this body part enough attention for the moment, Gundham sat his body up slightly so that he could reach the upper part of Kazuichi's mortal form. Letting his fingers glide over his paramour's cheek towards his chin, Gundham gently raised the other's head and leaned down to him, letting their lips meet in a slow and tender kiss. Their lips moved against each other, melting into one as they yearned for more of the intoxicating touch of the one they loved. Kazuichi's hands found their way around Gundham's neck, grabbing his hair and pulling him just a bit closer to himself in his need to feel the other.

While their tongues moved together in a dance, Gundham let his hands roam over his beloved's body and he began to undress him, revealing the alluring form beneath that never failed to take Gundham's breath away.

Ever so slowly, Gundham broke the kiss they shared and he looked deep into Kazuichi's eyes, who's eyes were glazing up and were looking at Gundham with arousal, waiting for more.

“You are so tempting.” Gundham breathed out and kissed Kazuichi's neck, tasting the skin on his lips. “You have truly put me under your spell and I can not resist you.” He was not able to stop himself, not if his consort looked so enticing. It was a curse that he never wished to be broken.

Biting into the throat that Kazuichi exposed so alluringly to his lover, Gundham was pleased when he heard a breathy moan leave Kazuichi's parted lips, that were still slightly swollen from the kiss they had shared.

Moving his lips down the heated body, Gundham made his way towards Kazuichi's chest, letting his tongue move along the lightly coloured buds that adorned it. Letting his teeth sink gently into the sensitive flesh made his dark consort whimper with the need to be touched more. While continuing with his ministrations and moving along the slowly rising and sinking chest, and caressing the ever so lightly twitching abdomen of his lover, Gundham traced the back of Kazuichi’s neck down all the way towards his back with his fingers, making the mortal's breath hitch and his body shiver, letting Gundham feel every pleasure filled movement his beloved consort made.

 

The arousal that Kazuichi felt made a few stray tears shine in his eyes and he regarded Gundham with want. “P-Please Gundham..” His breathing was quickened as his body was hoping for more and was waiting for release.

Leaning up towards his beloved, Gundham gave him a short, but deep kiss, before standing up fully while Kazuichi tried to follow him for a moment, wishing for the kiss to not end. Gently placing a hand on Kazuichi's shoulder to make him wait just a moment longer. Letting his beloved watch him, Gundham began undressing himself just like he had undressed Kazuichi only a short while before. He was able to feel the other's eyes on his body and seeing the way that Kazuichi took his bottom lip between his sharp teeth made him feel proud.

Walking around their shared bed, the eyes following every step and movement he made, Gundham climbed onto their bed while Kazuichi made his way towards his husband on all fours. Again their lips met when they had reached each other and Gundham slowly moved his body into a lying position, pulling his consort on top of him so that he was straddling him, while his finger's traced Kazuichi's hips and legs.

They slowly broke their kiss and their eyes met. Gundham's fingers caressed his beloved consort's cheek and he gazed deep into his eyes. “I wish to please and worship you like the sublime being that you are. Will you let me, Kazuichi?”

“Do you seriously still have to ask?” Kazuichi raised one of his eyebrows, while the hunger in his eyes was shining through. “If ya don't hurry, I'm gonna need to ride ya dry.”

A dark chuckle escaped Gundham at his lover's impatient nature. His hands then slowly wandered up Kazuichi's legs and going over his hips all the way towards his arse, feeling him up and pulling his body forward. Its form was beyond perfect, just like every aspect of Kazuichi's seductive body was. It was like the dark gods had formed this mortal's body to utmost perfection.

Positioning Kazuichi so that he was kneeling above Gundham's face, he kissed and licked along his lover's inner thighs, going all the way up towards the twitching ring of muscle. The sensation made Kazuichi's breath hitch and a low, nearly soundless moan escaped his lips. Gundham let his tongue run along the skin, slowly dipping into the tight opening, making his beloved open up for him steadily. Breathy moans and low whimpers sounded out from Kazuichi as his hands fisted into the multicoloured hair of his husband, trying to get him just that bit closer and gain more of the pleasure he was given.

Gundham's grip tightened on his lover's arse, spreading the cheeks more apart to gain better access and move his tongue deeper inside of him.

“Ahh.. f-fuck, fuck!” Kazuichi moaned, his head falling back. When Gundham penetrated him with his fingers, while still moving his tongue to eat him out, Kazuichi's whole mortal form tensed up and his voice turned louder, calling out to his husband. Letting his fingers dive in deeper and spreading them, Gundham moved them inside of his consort until he found the one point that filled Kazuichi's body with the most primal lust. Using his free hand, Gundham moved the one he loved with all of his heart slightly further back and continued to pleasure him, while he kissed and nibbled on the other's thighs again, watching him carefully. The way Kazuichi's body twitched and spasmed encouraged Gundham, making him experience a deep pride that he and only he could make Kazuichi feel this way. No one else had the honour to witness this perfect and godlike mortal when he was feeling such euphoric pleasure, calling out in pure and utter ecstasy.

Broken cries began to leave Kazuichi's lips and his grip tightened on his lover and with one last moan, he came. His whole body shook with his release and he bit his lip hard, making Gundham fear that the sharp fangs would tear up the sensitive skin. Yet it never happened.

 

Kazuichi's breathing was irregular and his legs began shaking after his orgasm, so Gundham carefully helped him lie down on their soft bed. However even before Kazuichi had managed to overcome his high, he pulled Gundham down to him, kissing him deeply and hungrily, tasting himself on the other's tongue. As he was still out of breath, he broke the kiss just as fast again while a thin trail of saliva was still connecting them.

“Fuck me.” he breathed out.

A grin found its way onto Gundham's features at this. “How could I ever deny your requests, my paramour?” At this, his hand went between this lover's legs and grabbed the still semi-hard member, pumping it back into life. During it, he stopped for a short moment to take some of the lubricant that they had stored and spread some onto his fingers, which then penetrated Kazuichi again, while he continued with massaging the other's member. The slight overstimulation made Kazuichi dig his heels into the mattress beneath them, yet he pushed himself deeper into his husband's hand. As soon as his dark consort was fully hard again, Gundham took his hands back and regarded him carefully, taking in every detail.

Lust had flooded through Kazuichi's whole body, reducing him to a flustered and heavily-panting mess. The sight of Kazuichi's aroused and yearning body was a breathtaking sight to behold and Gundham eyed him up and down, marvelling at every muscle and curve the other possessed. Just how did a cursed being like Gundham, who was poisonous by touch, ever earn the honour to call this magnificent mortal his beloved? It was a blessing from the gods themself that he was able to spend his life with Kazuichi and for this Gundham wished to worship every part of him until he took his last breath.

Kneeling between Kazuichi's legs, Gundham lifted them over his arm to have a good hold onto his lover, who watched him with anticipation. Aligning himself with Kazuichi, Gundham kissed him deeply and slowly penetrated him, feeling every twitch and hearing every swallowed moan that the other emitted. When he was fully seated inside of his lover's body, Gundham stilled and leaned his forehead against Kazuichi as both tried to catch their breath. They looked deep into each others eyes, however this time Kazuichi was having problems to stay focused and his eyes were glassy and watery from lust.

Not wanting to wait longer, Kazuichi pressed his face into Gundham's neck and begging him to move and to make him his. Wanting to fulfil his paramour's every last wish, he then began moving inside of him, first slowly and then faster with every thrust he did, making Kazuichi moan out loudly. Kazuichi's voice during acts of pleasure was the most melodic and enchanting sound to ever exist and it never failed to put Gundham under its spell, making him long for hearing more of the other's alluring call.

Pushing the spread legs more towards Kazuichi's shoulders, Gundham thrust deeper into him, while he marvelled at just how flexible the mechanic could be. Their position made it possible for Gundham to penetrate the other even deeper, connecting them in the most primal way. His lips found their way back onto Kazuichi's throat, biting him and marking him as his, while Kazuichi's lewd body was pulling him in more. The fingernails of Kazuichi were scratching along Gundham's back and would later function as a prove of their shared lovemaking that night.

Without even realising it, Gundham began to aim his movements inside of Kazuichi. Which had given it away was the sudden loud cry the other made when Gundham had thrust against that one pleasurable spot deep inside of his body. Pleasure filled curses and broken moans left Kazuichi, when Gundham then began pounding against that specific point. While sobbing loudly, Kazuichi called out Gundham's name again and again, wanting more and everything his lover could offer to him.

Giving one last breathless, yet loud cry, Kazuichi came again and his whole body was convulsing around Gundham, throwing him fully over the edge and he spend himself deep inside of his lover's body.

 

It had taken a while before the lovers had been able to regain enough strength back after their shared lovemaking. Gundham was the first to bring his body to move, as he would have otherwise ended up with lying on the smaller man, which would have been uncomfortable for said mortal.

Pulling out of Kazuichi, Gundham laid down next to him and pulled his beloved into his arms, kissing him in a more lazy fashion, as both were still too spend to do more.

After slowly breaking their kiss apart, Kazuichi rested his head on his lover's shoulder as his hair was being petted by him and they shared the closeness to the one they loved. Kazuichi hummed in content at feeling Gundham's fingers gliding gently through the now dishevelled mass of pink hair.

“Ya know, if we always have sex like this on my birthday, I can't wait for next year.” Kazuichi smirked, while still keeping his eyes closed in relaxation.

Gundham had to smile at this, “I do not need the occasion of your date of birth to worship you my dark consort, you merely need to ask.”

“I'll keep ya to your word.” Kazuichi gave a short laugh, before yawing, “But now I'm too tired to move any more.”

“Then rest, Kazuichi.” Gundham replied with a quiet voice and gently kissed his lover's forehead, before pulling their blanket over their bodies and putting out the candles that were at the verge of burning out. He then pulled Kazuichi back into his arms. “Goodnight my paramour. I love you.”

A tired smile formed on Kazuichi's lips and he whispered before falling asleep, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly missed this date, since I was so occupied with work over the last few days and I didn't look on the calender for a while ^^”


End file.
